The present invention provides a container with a structural improvement, wherein the transparent hollow body can contain various decorative items disposed within the colored and/or liquid fluid and can be stationary or floating, thus aesthetically pleasing. It can also achieve an utilitarian purpose by containing cleaning agent disposed within the reservoir.
Presently available dispensers for cleansing solution such as shampoo and/or shower gel are predominantly made from blow-molding a disposable dispenser, as shown in FIG. 1. The dispenser 7 can have a variety of shapes and sizes. It can also have a design printed on the outer surface of the container, or animals or cartoon characters on top of an actuator, to make the dispenser attractive (not shown in FIG. 1). However, although one can imprint various designs on the outside surface of dispenser 7, it is still predictable and boring and is not considered decorative. In addition, when the cleansing solution is exhausted in the dispenser, such dispenser is not reusable and since the designs were only printed on the surface of the container, the thought of using the empty dispenser 7 as a decorative item does not occur to consumers. The end result is that these dispensers will be discarded, creating a large amount of garbage which will adversely affect the environment.
Commonly available decorative items are usually a combination of colored liquid with decorative structures. One can fill a glass container with water, at the same time also inject bright-colored oil, then tightly seal the glass container to prevent the water and the bright-colored oil from leaking. Since the bright-colored oil has a higher density than water, the bright-colored oil is positioned below the water.. Because the decorative structure has a higher density than water but less density than the bright-colored oil, the decorative structure floats above the bright-colored oil. As the bright-colored oil and the water are both liquids, this causes the decorative structure to move with the liquids. Although the movement of the liquids together with the decorative structure is aesthetically pleasing, such an item is only for decoration and lacks utility. Accordingly, such commonly available decorative items, though attractive, lack utility.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel dispenser, which is aesthetically pleasing yet functional and which does not adversely affect the environment. Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention, motivated by the aforementioned objectives, created a novel dispenser, which in addition to overcoming the shortcomings of the prior art, also provides a functionality that ultimately protects the environment.
Accordingly, the main purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved water globe container which comprises: one hollow transparent sleeve, wherein a first top edge surface has a spiral tube; one reservoir containing shower gel, shampoo or other cleansing solution, wherein a second top edge surface has a threaded member and through a base member the hollow transparent sleeve is matingly-fitted to a reservoir with a circular dividing board in between to create a tight seal. The base member has a first surface and a second surface, both the first and the second surfaces having female threaded members at the periphery and the base member having a means for defining an opening in the center of the base. The opening extends upwardly forming a sleeve and a flexible member is formed at an end of the sleeve, the flexible member having a slightly smaller diameter than the sleeve. A water intake opening is positioned between the opening and the female threaded members with the first surface of the base member having male threaded members. The interior of the hollow transparent sleeve can be decorated with various artifacts and through the water intake opening, water is introduced into the hollow transparent sleeve to give the hollow transparent sleeve a crystal-like configuration. An actuator can be installed in the hollow sleeve to withdraw the shower gel, shampoo and other cleansing solution contained within the reservoir. Thus, the present invention provides a design that is both functional and aesthetically pleasing.
The characteristics and the structure of the present invention can be understood by the detailed description provided below along with accompanying drawings in order to ensure easy understanding of the present invention.